Children report again and again that a frustrating aspect of fashion dolls is the time and difficulty in dressing and changing the clothing for their dolls. Attempts to overcome this have often resulted in clothing that lacks the realism and style of the best fabric garments.
Thus, a need exists for frames and play sets that permit garments to be quickly pressed, or snapped onto, and pulled off figurines such as dolls, in seconds without difficulty or the need for additional fastening means.